New friends and New Faces
by korokochan18
Summary: as kagome learns the truth will she be able to handle the stresses. will loss of family and friends leave her cold. IYYYH crossover. i cant think of abetter summary please no flames. its my 1st fic
1. Chapter 1

I no own u no sue…….. So there... Oh and this disclaimer goes for every chappy.

Chapter1 

Kagome walked towards the well quietly, hoping a certain hanyou wouldn't spot her. Oh if only …. Because not even a minute later she was in a yelling match with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I really have to go home please. My mother said I _had_ to be home tonight. Besides since I am a demon now I can protect my self." Kagome looked down at her tail and up to where her cat like ears were. "I don't care Kagome, you have shards to find. Besides Sesshomaru said you have to catch up on your training." Inuyasha smirked thinking he had won the argument with his new found imouto, put her down from holding her above his head. Within moments she was again trying to escape. And failed. Again. "Aw Inuyasha! Mom wont be happy." He froze. Last time she wasn't happy it didn't turn out so well and that had been after Kagome found out.

Flashback 

"Kagome I have something I need to tell you. Yournothumanyourereallyacat/dogdemonandimnotyourmotherimyouraunt." Kun-loon looked at Kagome shock came over her face and realization dawned on her. ( her mom said Your not human you're really a cat/dog demon and I'm not your mother, I'm your aunt)

"What! Why didn't you tell me sooner? I coulda been helping every one in the fights. Wait, who _are_ my parents?" kagome was slowly changing.

"Well, your mother is Rumika Tashio, and your father is Inutashio lord of the Western lands. I believe he said you had an older brother named Sesshomaru……" Kun-loon's voice faded off. "Whoa. Wait a minute. Sesshy is my Brother? And that means Inuyasha is to because we have the same dad"

As they talked into the night, kagome told her mom every thing about the past including Inuyasha going off on little tangents and Miroku's pervertedness and well as Inuyasha going off to see Kikiyou. Her mother was _not_ happy in the least and when Inuyasha came to pick her up the next day she gave him an ear full.

_end flashback _

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ' Kaa-san! Inuyasha! Demon." And both forgot the well and all mentions of fights . they ran towards Shippou's cries for help.

When they got there they saw something they never thought they'd see. Its was

Buwahahahahaaha evil laughter to a cliffie 

Lub u though

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

Press the purple/blue button and give nice reviews oh and this _is_ a crossover between Inuyasha and yu yu Hakusho and a Kag/Hiei pairing. U can however vote on Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kurama. For the girls vote for Botan, An adult Rin, and Kilala, who _will_ be getting a human form. Thanx

Korokochan


	2. important news

Ok to answer some questions to my three reviewers, Kagome is Sesshomaru's younger sister. Her mother is not Sessho's, there for making it possible for her to be ½ cat and ½ dog, instead of full dog demon. I don't know Sessho's mother's name so just deal with that. Second kun-loon _can_ be Kagomes aunt. She _is_ a demon after all and can live for 500 years. Kagome had to go to the future for reasons that shall be revealed in my next chappy. Just a note as well, every other chappy will be a authors note so i can acknowledge my reviewers and clear up any confusion that has occured during the previous chappies.

Thanks for reviewing 

Korokochan


	3. news itsa chappie!

Chapter 2 

It was a male demon, of what appeared 19 or 20 wearing a school uniform from Kagome's time. "Look kit I just want to know where Kagome Higurashi is, and then I'll be on my way ok." "I won't tell you now let go of my tail." The auburn haired kit snapped at the boy holding his tail. The boy sighed" look, have to tell her something very important and it cant wait much longer." A slight urgency in his voice as he spoke.

Kagome glared at the boy, for he was holding Shippou upside down and by his tail. "Put my son down right now! I don't know who you are or what you think you're going to accomplish by threatening him but i really don't appreciate it" Kagome's eyes were turning pink, unknown to her the entire reason her Aunt wanted her home was because she was to change and unlock her demon powers tonight.

(((((((((((A/N--------- Kagome didn't tell Inuyasha that Kun-loon was her aunt, but did tell him they were siblings and she was demon and just didn't know when she could unlock her powers. just a note to all of u!))))))))))))

"Kags you really need to calm down you're going into a demon rage" Inuyasha stood next to her and whispered to her. _I really need to get her to train and control her rages_ he thought as the boy looked on at the two. "Look I don't know who you two are but i have come along way to see my cousin and tell her some thing important so if you could just tell me where Kagome is then it would be appreciated." He looked bored. Kagome looked on at him for a minute before realization hit her hard. "Kurama? Is that you?"

She asked the foreign demon. "Kags? Is that you? You look so different than when i last saw you." He looked at the girl in front of him; her hair was becoming silver as the minutes ticked away changes were becoming more evident. "Kurama put my son down you dolt." he looked sheepishly at her. "Sorry Kago. Um Yoko and I wanted to tell you that uh you're needed in the future. Its not really something I want to discuss in front of any one I am not familiar with." His silver and red hair blew in the wind that was starting to pick up. Since his merge with Yoko, changes had happened to him. His hair gained silver streaks and his eyes had gold riming the green and flecked through-out his eyes. His senses had gotten sharper, most defiantly. "Well, I was headed there anyway but some one had to try to stop me" she glared at Inuyasha. They started towards the well, and jumped in.

Once they were in the future

"Oh my Kami! Kurama look at the shrine! Is this what you had to tell me about? Why didn't you say something?" She fell to her knees at the sight of the shrine. Never had she seen anything like it, even with being to the feudal Era. It...


	4. Chapter 4

I need more reviews to continue, also school starts tomorrow (8-15-05) and I am sooooooo not ready for my last year in highskool! Go me!

Koroko


	5. Chapter 5

I need more reviews to continue, any way i am very greatful to my reviewers. i need 10 to continue and ideas as to what i should have happen next. I'm kinda losing interest in these stories. although if someone wants to submit an idea or two then i may be able to get the spark back for the stories.

Koroko


	6. i am so sorry every one

First off, I wan t to give a GREAT BIG THANK YOU to my reviewers. Love you all!

I'm currently working on updating but our comp got struck by lightning a few days ago and it really bites cause now I have to go to the library if I want to update and blah blah blah I have issues with my stupid Spanish 2 honors teacher. So I will try to update in the next week I already have a page longhand so it should be pretty good and I might post another story that I have pretty much finished just not typed. Let me know what u think even though I'll post it ne way... So yeah.


	7. updated chapter real chappie!

**Chapter 3 I don't own Inuyasha or yu yu Hakusho so u can't sue!**

The shrine was on fire. She couldn't see her aunt or anyone else. Souta was to be at a friend's house but she didn't know if he had even left yet. "My Kami. Kurama, why didn't you say anything in the past?" she looked at her cousin who stood silently watching her reaction. "Kagome. I didn't say anything because there is something you need to see first, before the paramedics arrive with the police." He led her to the back of the house near the forest, where it seemed to be untouched. "Kurama? Did you bring her?" Kun-loon lay on the ground on a blanket. "Aunt? What happened? Why is the shrine on fire? What's going on?" Kagome started asking questions desperate for answers. "Kagome, I want you to know that your kitsune heritage isn't going to be as evident as Kurama's. you will be able to blend in more with the nigenkai than Inuyasha or Kurama would." She smiled at her niece before continuing " a demon came by said you were to hand over the tama and some other stuff. I didn't tell him where you were and I guess it ticked him off. Kurama came by just in time to pull me out of the house and out to the forest I didn't even realize what was happening until it was too late. I am sorry Kagome. About everything; Your mother left a note with me, I memorized it just incase I couldn't get it when the time came. She wrote that a young ice demoness would be able to train you though I doubt he's little any more, your wind power and the small fire can be trained by Jin and Kurama said he knew a fire demon who could train them. Though I am not sure who it is. I'll watch over you. Promise. You tell Koenma he better let us see you or there will be hell to pay." She grinned weakly; Koenma had a strange amount of fear towards Kagome and her family. Kagome smiled weakly back. "I'll tell him." As she looked up at Kurama she under stood why he didn't tell her. She would have collapsed and not made through the well. The sirens could be heard now from the human stand point of hearing. They laid her down (Kagome had put her in her arms) as she took her last breaths and mumbled something, Kagome glowed for a split second before a necklace and note appeared in her hand. The two started the long walk to Kurama's apartment in downtown Tokyo. When he had graduated high school he had moved out and quit the spirit detectives only to be called on in extreme emergencies. That had only happened twice so far and the last time had been when Yusuke had managed to get himself and Kuawabara kidnapped about four years ago. The demon looked at the sky. Hopfully Koenma wouldn't call on him for a while. Hiei had decided to move in but he wasn't there enough for him to be explained

END 

Now I need all of you to press the little button that says review. 

I am loosing interest in this story so its going to be on hold. On ther other hand I will be updating my other stories and might post another.

Lub u

Koroko


End file.
